Field
Exemplary embodiments relate to a display device. More particularly, exemplary embodiments relate to a transparent organic light emitting display device.
Discussion of the Background
Generally, an organic light emitting display device has advantages over other types of displays, such as low power consumption, wide viewing angle, quick response time, and stability at low temperatures, because an organic light emitting display device includes organic light emitting diodes that are self-emitting diodes.
The transparent organic light emitting display device has a pixel region on which an image is displayed and a transparent region through which external light passes. The transparent organic light emitting display device provides the display information to a user using the pixel region and the opposite situation to user using the transparent region.
When the pixel region is formed to be relatively large so as to increase an ability of information transfer of the transparent organic light emitting display device, the transparent region may be formed to be relatively small, thereby decreasing a transmittance of the transparent organic light emitting display device. On the other hand, when the transparent region is formed to be relatively large so as to increase the transmittance, the pixel region can be formed to be relatively small, thereby decreasing the ability of information transfer under high ambient illumination.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the inventive concept, and, therefore, it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.